elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wanderer
That Person, Anonymous Person, or more often, , The Gunslinger, are some of the nicknames attributed to the protagonist and antihero of Open Minded. They are deaf and go by they/them pronouns as well as gender neutral adjectives. They are the bearer of the Mark of Cain. Their actual name is never actually revealed, and there is no information about them or their backstory. All known is that they are a nomad in a post-apocalyptic setting, with the missions of delivering certain items to a safe location somewhere called The West and eradicating an important authoritarian group called 6th Organ, as well as their sworn nemesis, Nevan Halford. The history of the post-war world is explained along the way as is the importance of their tasks, but their origins remain completely unknown. Appearance They wear black and round sunglasses and a black, large brim hat. Personality }} is a dark and grim antihero with a personal vendetta against people in general. They are very paranoid and obsessive, which often makes it difficult for them to trust others. They have an innate desire for conflict, namely because that is the only thing they truly know. However, they tolerant and enjoy the company of people who are pacifists, recognizing their thrill for adrenaline as a flaw. They often struggle with their desires and try to stay away from harm, knowing they would not be able to hold themself back later, making them hotheaded to some extent. Despite constantly suffering from their own personal conflicts, they are open-minded as they try to promote the pursue of wisdom and self-knowledge. In fact, they reveal that part of their motivation to campaign is an anger at the injustice of a world where opportunities for people are forever out of reach for no other reason than because of selfishness and prejudice, and they both understand and accept that some people could never reconcile with their surroundings or change their opinions, focusing instead on making sure they did not pass their hatred on to the younger generations. Indeed, their own misanthropy is tempered with the greater ideal of justice. Another defining trait of their personality is that the Wanderer is a reckless fighter. They are, however, opposed to killing, as well as fighting with people who are unable to defend themselves, and often aids them on that aspect by lending them one of their weapons or letting them take their time to get ready, creating then a fair situation — though they would sooner or later display some degree of impatience, claiming they wanted to end it as quick as possible. They also strongly believes that every person, weak or not, should know how to defend themselves, verbally and physically. The Wanderer is compassionate and forgiving towards their enemies, to the point of even attempting to save them if they were in need, though at first they would be bothered by that part of their nature, claiming they should not be merciful of anyone. Even though they always have a serious composure and intimidating demeanor, they often speak casually, sometimes making use of sarcasm. They carry a strange sense of humor, making fun and pointing out others' hypocrisy and even their own. Another trait they have is their high diplomacy; they are shown to be always direct and straightforward when serious, avoiding hostility and fruitless activities, though they can be rude if provoked, specially towards more arrogant people. They appear to be very moody in a somewhat subtle way, going from being angry, to sorrowful, to hopeful in just a matter of minutes. Something that is often pointed out by others, much to their displeasure. They are also somewhat compulsive and peculiar; they have the habit of ignoring people around them while talking to themself, and even forgetting they are there. One of their flaws is their tendency to underestimate people in regards to accomplishing a task. They also holds some kind of aversion towards people who lack critical thinking, similarly to their own nemesis. Story Weapons and Abilities Others Background Trivia *The Wanderer's birthday falls on Brazil's Black Consciousness Day (Dia da Consciência Negra, in Portuguese). Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Open Minded characters Category:Terrans Category:Agender Category:Asexuals Category:Aromantics